The Fool, The Devil, and the Wheel of Fortune
by ChibiOkami06
Summary: A bored Silvershot is never a good thing. There are somethings that are best left alone. Warnings: Violence, death, gore?


**The Fool, The Devil, and the Wheel of Fortune**

**Rating: T - R**

**Characters: Silvershot , Tripwire [OC that will never be seen from again, mentions of Fractal, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, and various others that do not belong to me.**

**Summary: A bored Silvershot is a very dangerous femme.**

**Warnings: Violence, death, gore?, other stuff XD**

_This is three ficlets of a portion of my charas life in an RP I am part of. There were going to be more but I lost interest._

_1: The Hunt is On_

_2: Snake in the Grass_

_3: Hit the Floor_

_4-?_

**Thursday Oct 11th 2007**

**20:00 hours (8 pm) PST**

**Tranquility, Nevada**

The Lancer, a black middlesized shuttle, lay nestled in a forest outside of Tranquility, covered in camouflage netting. Only the doors of the cargo bay are visible. Usually two femmes occupy it, but today only one femme resides within it.

Sitting in front of the ship's main computer, Silvershot hums a ditty as she scrolls through the Intergalatic Collection Agency's listing of available jobs. She has no need for them anymore, but she is curious about what kind of bounties were out there and if there were any on someone she knew.

As she reads through calls for assassinations, collection requests, bodyguard jobs, and various other jobs, one catches her attention. A grin forms on her face as she reads through the description.

Wanted:

Tripwire

Dead or alive

Race: Cybertronian

Client: Arack al Itil of Morossan

Reward: 10 million olith

He escaped Morossan and was last recorded headed to the Sol galaxy.

Silvershot taps her fingers on the keyboard. Arack al Itil, a maker of excellent weapons for all races, is a very important man. She touches her rifle. It had been made by him. 10 mill olith will get me a very decent weapon from him.

For a moment she thinks about the consequences of taking the job. For the next two days she is off. There would be no reason for anyone to seek her out. Tripwire is apparently heading for Earth's part of the universe and Arack had his own starship, if this meant so much he could meet her and take time from her trip. If all went well she would be back before her shift began on her next work day.

The silver femme dims her optics and sighs, before standing to gather her things.

The hunt is on.

**------------------------------------**

**Friday Oct 12 2007**

**700 hours (7 am) PST**

**Tranquility, Nevada**

Just as Silvershot had suspected when she had read that Tripwire was headed for the Sol System, the fleeing Decepticon had landed on Earth. Currently he is somewhere ten miles out from Tranquility hiding in the forest out side of it.

Silvershot frowns as she treks through the foliage. Her cloak is engaged so she has no fear of being detected by her quarry though despite that a sense of foreboding keeps her alert.

She had been tracking him for hours now and still no sign of him or his presence besides the crater his landing had left behind. Even with her scanners and sensors running on high alert she has not caught even a trace of him.

A blip on her radar is the only warning she gets before the ground underneath her explodes in a rain of dirt and debris.

"Frag!!"

Silvershot dives forward cursing in any language she knows as she rolls and keeps rolling to avoid a second explosion. Rolling forward, the silver femme leaps to her feet and takes off.

The explosions are small, just deterrents to anyone curious enough to get too close, meaning that Tripwire must be hiding nearby. Silvershot ignores them as she uses her scanners to avoid triggering them. A new bigger blip alerts her to her prey's presence a moment before he comes into her visuals.

Tripwire is a small mech, still in his protoform, no armor nor altmode on him. He whips his head about looking for her, becoming increasingly paniced when he cannot locate her. Silvershot smirks and moves forward, avoiding the other traps he has set up.

"Don't move." She says as she reaches him and presses her pistol to his head. "Well, well, I didn't think you'd had time to set anything up, but it seems I was wrong. Too bad you didn't have anything better to use. Things might have been different if you had."

The Decepticon whimpers and stops moving. "Wh-who are you?"

The femme smirks. "I'm no one of any importance." She purrs. "Don't worry this will only hurt a little."

"WhaARGH!?!"

"Sorry, but business is business. No hard feelings."

**------------------------**

**Friday Oct 12 2007**

**1200 hours ( 12 N) PST**

**Space bound for rendezvous with Arack al Itil's ship 'Glorious Dawn'**

Humans view space with awe and marvel at the wonders that it must hold, but Silvershot views space as a rather boring necessity. Much like the humans highway. It isn't very fun to drive along, but is necessary to get from city to city.

Her gold optics scan the radars, making sure that no stray debris or asteroids are close enough to worry about. A sigh escapes her and she dims her optics. Now that the thrill of the job is wearing off the femme is beginning to feel guilty about what she has done.

The opportunity had just been too tempting. And there had been no one to stop her. Nightfire had kept her out of too much trouble if the black femme didn't join her in it. With Night not around she had been relying on Ironhide and Fractal to keep her grounded, but she hadn't seen either of them for a few days. Boredom had built up and now this.

Prowl will be angry, Fractal and Papa Hide too. Jazz... Silvershot shoves that train of thought away. Thoughts of the saboteur plague her far to often these days. It is easier to ignore them than to make her CPU ache speculating over him.

For a moment Silvershot lets her guard down as she mulls over the consequences of her actions. A mistake on her part.

A feral snarl alerts her to another presence, just as a hand yanks her seat around and a mass of metal tackles her.

"SLAG!" She screeches as she fall, taking Tripwire and herself down to the floor. "The Pit did you get out!?!"

Ignoring her, the Decepticon snarls and wraps his hands around her neck.

"I'm not going to let you turn me into that slaghead!! It's mine!" He rants as he claws at the protective covering on her neck.

Silver struggles against the hands on her throat as she maneuvers her body. Her feet plant themselves in his midsection and push as her hands claw at his. The green Con looses his grip and falls backward, but is almost immediately climbing to his feet.

However, Silvershot doesn't give him time to attack again. Absolute calm falls over her as she pulls her pistol and fires. Tripwire falls and doesn't move again. The pistol falls from her hand and Silvershot lays on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling.

-----------------------------------------

**The title comes from Tarot cards. **


End file.
